This invention relates to a game device that may be used by one person or by a group during game play. More particularly, the invention relates to a game device that is adapted to be moved about between various parts of the body of the player and between various players.
The game is basically designed as a one-man game for individuals of all ages, for both fun as well as physical exercise. It is to be played individually without a playmate, though individuals can also play together. Unlike the shuttlecock in a badminton game which moves back and forth between opposing players, the instant device moves up and down, being kicked by one player.
The device is to be kicked with the inner side of the foot (along the planter's arch) with a sudden bending of the leg. With sufficient practice, the player may use other parts of the body for returning the device to the foot for further kicking. With advanced skill, the player may master kicking two or more devices at the same time.
The prior art teaches game devices that fall within the general family to which the instant device is directed, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,012,730; 2,153,251; 2,613,935; 2,911,219; 3,091,460; and others. These devices as well as the games to be played therewith are distinguishable from the instant game in that the shuttlecock is different as are the rules of the game.